Everything
by Emmy1512
Summary: Helen is fuming after Nikola betrayed her by joining the SCIU.  Can Nikola convince Helen not to leave him for good? Set around 'Resistance'.  M for adult times.


**AN - Finally, it is complete. This has been my baby for the past two weeks, trying desperately to make it perfect. Just a quick thanks to my amazing beta, PerAmore91. 3 This story is pretty much her doing, really, with the amount of mistakes she corrected. Hope you enjoy, this is set around the episode "Resistance". Take out the last part where Henry recieves a data transmition.**

**PS. I love reviews.**

* * *

><p>"I hate everything about you, Nikola Tesla. Every time I think you're changing, every single bloody time I think we're getting somewhere, you do something like this. Your desire for intellectual advance will always outweigh the hurt you may cause to the last person on this earth who tried to care." Tears ran down Helen's cheeks as she refused to look at Nikola. "I give up this time, Nikola. You've done too much."<p>

Helen turned to the door, ready to walk out of Tesla's life for the last time. Her heart begged her to stay, but her mind was determined to win this battle. Tesla had betrayed her with his compliance with SCIU, whether he was experimenting on Abnormals, or not, he was allowing them to continue. As far as she was concerned, he should have found a way to sabotage the entire operation to the point there was no way that the government could even consider allowing the program to continue. But he hadn't. Tesla's bloody desire for money to fund his own research had resulted in multiple deaths, very nearly including one of her closest friends and colleagues.

"Helen, please..." Nikola's heart was sinking as it slowly began to dawn on him that he was about to lose Helen from his life. He knew that if he didn't find a way to convince her that he didn't mean to cause the pain he had. His only problem was, Nikola Tesla had never apologised before. Not sincerely at least.

Helen paused, her hand still resting on the door handle, ready to yank it open. She desperately waited for Nikola to apologise. Tears ran down her cheeks, but she kept her shoulders straight. As determined as she was to not show Nikola the pain it caused her to try to walk away from him, a small sob escaped her. "You should have turned it down."

Nikola muttered under his breath in Serbian. "Moj dragi, Žao mi."

"What?" Helen turned quickly. Her mind turned quickly, she had never had to learn Serbian, but it was close enough to Croatian for Helen to get the gist of what Nikola had just said. To any normal person, the phrase would've been of little condolence under the circumstances.

"Helen, I am so sorry."

Helen looked up at Nikola's face. If she didn't know him better, she could have mistaken that look as pain. Part of her determination to leave that room wavered for a moment.

"I know that I have hurt you, not just this time, but time and time again I let you down. I know that you have never faltered in your faith that I will do the right thing, but time and time again I have let you down. I know that you hate me, and I know that there is little, if anything, that will make you change your mind. Changing Helen Magnus' opinion on something can only be done by showing her facts. All the facts that I have to show you only serve to prove that you should hate me, but I want you to know that if you leave this room I will hate myself more than you could possibly imagine." Nikola's heart was beating hard in his chest. As a man who was rarely nervous, it was a feeling around Helen that he had never seemed to be able to get used to. It was part of the reason that his jokes were always so inappropriate. Of course, the fact she was by far the sexiest woman that he had ever encountered added to his inability to control his tongue around her.

Tears streaked Helen's cheeks, she leaned against the door, her head bowing down, causing her hair to cover her face. Her body was exhausted, but more than that, she was emotionally exhausted. She had suffered so much loss, so much false hope, followed by yet more loss. Nikola could see her exhaustion. Helen's head spun, and for a moment, she felt faint. Nikola took an instinctive step forward, ready to catch her.

"Nikola, I don't know how I am supposed to forgive you..." Her words were quiet, but Nikola heard the desperation in her tone.

He reached out his hand, brushing back a strand of hair that was stuck to her tear stained face. "My darling, Helen. After 130 years of knowing you, I still haven't a clue how your mind works. I wish that I could convince you that I have the answer to that question. I probably could, if I could just manage convince myself. I am Nikola Tesla, I hate not having the answer, if I had it. I am so sorry," he whispered the end, and his hand dropped from Helen's face, but before he could pull it back, Helen's small, soft hand grabbed it. Without thinking about what he was doing, Nikola stepped forward and tilted Helen's chin up with his free hand. "Helen, I love you." With that, he lowered his head, and grazed Helen's lips gently with his own. A soft whimper escaped Helen's lips, causing Nikola to pull back. He looked into Helen's eyes, trying to read her emotions.

"Do you mean it, Nikola?" Helen's voice was barely audible.

"My darling, when have I ever been known to say something that I did not mean?"

"Just about every time that you wanted money, or to get someone to endorse your work..."

Nikola couldn't help but smirk. "Well, right now, I'm not asking you for money, and the last piece of work I did was what got us into this situation. So yes, Helen. I mean it, with all my heart. I have loved you for so many years now, but until now I have been content to settle with being near you on the rare occasion that you should need to jump to my aid. But I want more. I want so much more, I want it desperately."

Without warning, Helen's lips were against Nikola's, her hands finding their way to his soft hair. Nikola groaned, his arms wrapping themselves around her. Nikola had dreamt of holding Helen close like this for so long, now that it was happening he was having a hard time keeping a schoolboy grin from his face as Helen gently pushed him back.

"Nikola, as much as I'm enjoying... this,"—she gestured between herself and Nikola—"I just have to say something first."

He nodded, and Helen went over to sit on a couch by the window. She hesitated, and looked outside for a moment. From where she sat, she could see the lights over the water. It was truly beautiful. "I can't keep losing people, Nikola. John, Ashley... I can't take it anymore. If this is what you really want. If you still intend to be here in the morning, if you aren't doing this because you feel guilty, then feel free to kiss me again. Otherwise..." Helen was cut off as Nikola put a finger to her lips and leaned in gently, pressing his lips against hers. His tongue darted out, stroking her lip, causing Helen to part her mouth, moaning into the kiss. Nikola's hand made its way gently down the soft material of her shirt, to fiddle with the hem of it. His hand slipped underneath, grazing her hip, causing Helen's breath to hitch. In one quick move, Helen moved herself to be straddling Nikola's lap. She could feel his prominent erection straining through his pants, and she moved her hips to rub against it. Her nimble fingers undid the top two buttons of his shirt, and she slipped a hand against his firm chest. Nikola pushed up Helen's shirt, tired of the barriers of material between them. Helen lifted her arms, allowing him to pull the shirt away. Her body shivered in response to the air and Nikola's hands on her waist. As his hands stroked her soft skin, Helen's hands made their way down to Nikola's pants, making quick work of the button and zip. She lifted her hips, and pulled his pants off in one quick sweep. Nikola kicked off his shoes and hastily proceeded to slide off his pants the rest of the way, as his hands did the same to Helen's form fitting jeans, pulling them to below her knees. He had to admit, he loved clothes now compare to the early 1900s. Every day practicality definitely came with its perks as far as he was concerned.

"You are absolutely beautiful," Nikola said as he took a moment to savour the sight of Helen in nothing but matching red and white lingerie. "I love you, Helen."

She grinned and leaned in, nibbling on Nikola's ear before whispering, "I love you, Nikola Tesla."

A small growl escaped Nikola as he picked Helen up and carried her swiftly to the bed before dropping her less than gently onto the bed. Helen laying on the bed in naught but her underwear was made his erection strain in his underwear. He leaned into her neck, kissing gently at first, turning kissing into soft bites, responding to Helen's moans. Slowly he moved down her body, taking the time to remove her bra, and take a nipple into his mouth before crouching on the ground next to the bed. He pulled Helen's panties from her, admiring the sight of her shaved, wet pussy. He trailed his hand up her thigh before letting one finger stroke her wetness. Helen moved her hips up, letting her head fall back onto the bed. Nikola kissed the inside of her thigh, before licking her wetness and sliding a finger inside.

"Fuck... More..." Helen groaned as she pushed her hips up against Nikola's mouth, desperate for more contact. Nikola grinned, letting his teeth slide over Helen's clit before slipping another finger inside her, moving them slowly, before picking up the pace, still flicking his tongue over her.

"Nikola, please..."

Nikola pulled away, looking up at Helen. "Not yet, my love." Nikola shoved off his underwear as he moved himself to lay half on top of Helen.

Helen kissed him, sliding a hand down his body to let it rest on top of his erection before grasping it firmly. Nikola bucked against her hand, it was his time to groan as Helen continued her ministrations, all the while biting his lip softly. It was enough to drive him insane. "God Helen, please..."

Helen let go, moving both hands to grab Nikola's shoulders, pulling his on top of her. "Now?" Helen grinned at him.

"Definitely," Nikola replied, positioning himself at Helen's entrance. "I love you, Helen. I always have." With that, he slide himself inside her, eliciting a moan of satisfaction from Helen. He moved his hips quickly, immensely enjoying the feel of Helen's tight, warm, wet walls around him. He leaned on one arm, sliding a hand between them to stroked over Helen's clit as she nibbled on his ear between breathy moans. He could feel her walls beginning to tighten, it was all he had not to let himself lose control and come right then. Nikola put his lips to hers again, biting on her bottom lips, thrusting himself into her. With a pinch of her clit, Helen's walls clamped down around Nikola, and she let out a small cry as her eyes shut and her back arched. The sensation of Helen fluttering around his cock was enough to make Nikola lose what little control he had. He groaned as the pressure built up released itself into her. Breathing heavily, he collapsed onto the bed, still half on top of Helen.

Helen's breath was ragged and her whole body tingled as Nikola put his arms underneath her to pull her to be lying mostly on top of him. "You are exquisite, Helen," he proclaimed, while stroking a gently finger down her bare back. She grinned against Nikola's chest, the tickling sensation of his finger was making her want nothing more than to giggle and squirm. "Helen... do you really love me?" Nikola's voice was filled with fear as he asked.

"Oh, Nikola. I love you. I suppose I have for a very long time. I just didn't want to admit it, because then you would've won. And I hate it when you're right." She lifted her head to smile at him. "I thought you would've already known, though, to be honest. Nikola." Helen's heart fluttered, anxiety filling her as she remembered her recent visit to SCIU. "That woman... at SCIU... Dr Coates, was it?"

"She is madly in love with me, of course, because I am irresistable. But truly dull. Nothing, ever, happened. I can promise you that, my love." Nikola stopped. "Wait one second. Is that the great Helen Magnus, jealous?"

Helen slapped his chest. "Oh, shut up." She grinned up at him. "So I don't have anything to be worried about there?"

Nikola smiled gently. "You never did."

**_End_**

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Again, I love reviews, almost as much as I love Teslen. I hope to write something else soon. Oh, and this was inspired by Three Days Grace - I Hate Everything About You. Getting my 2003 on and feeling so damned old. *dances*. REVIEW. :)<strong>


End file.
